catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Silverfern
Silverfern is a pretty silver tabby she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, paws, and belly, black ear tips, and amber eyes. Her tail is quite bushy.Revealed on the ThunderClan main page History :Silverkit is born to Iceshine and Liontooth in ThunderClan, along with Snowkit, Amberkit, and Whitekit. :She is later made an apprentice, with Nightfang as her mentor. :Silverpaw is seen helping Whitepaw get new moss and a few feathers for their nests. :She is made a warrior, Silverfern. :When Whitefire decides to leave with Gorse, a rogue, Silverfern is upset. :Silverfern is later seen talking to Frostheart in the camp. When Frostheart tells her she is expecting Whitefire's kits, Silverfern is very happy for the two of them, but feels lonely herself. :After Nightstar dies, she is grief stricken and mourns for the dead leader. :Silverfern is surprised when he hears that she is part rogue, because Lionstar's parents were rogues. :When wolf attacks Softwish in the camp, Silverfern is worried for her and rushes over to see if she is okay. She notices that Lightstep is acting strangely toward her and Snowblossom whispers in her ear that they are in love. Shocked, Silverfern tells Softwish that she can't be in love because she is a medicine cat, Lightstep is defensive. Softwish then leaves the camp and Silverfern pads after her. She bickers with Softwish about her breaking the warrior code. Softwish's eyes start becoming a reddish colour and she pounces on Silverfern. She pushes Softwish off, startled, and Softwish then runs back to the camp, her normal self again. Silverfern is dazed as she pads back into the camp. :Later, Silverfern comes into camp to see Bramblestrike fighting with Snowblossom. Silverfern asks Iceshine what is going on and Iceshine tells her that Bramblestrike nearly killed Brackenshadow and that he tried to kill Snowblossom. Iceshine then hisses at Bramblestrke to make up his mind or she'll kill him. Silverfern is shocked by this and says it's against the warrior code to kill another Clan cat. Iceshine then tells Silverfern that many things are against the warrior code, like Lightstep and Softwish's relationship. Silverfern is surprised that her mother knows about this and follows her out to the forest to ask about it. :In the forest, Silverfern tells Iceshine that what Lightstep and Softwish are doing is wrong. Iceshine doesn't tell her that much about it and later leaves. Meanwhile, Bramblestrike and Birdwing are fighting out in the forest. Silverfern sees them and tells them to stop because they are acting crazy. Bramblestrike then leaps at Silverfern and she pushes him away. She bickers with them for a few moments before they leave. In the distance, a white furred tom has been watching them. He approaches Silverfern once the other two were gone and tells her that his name is Kovan and he is Shiverfrost's brother. Kovan tells her that a sickness has been going around that makes cats want to bite, foam at the mouth, and their eyes change colour. He gives Silverfern herbs for if a cat with the sickness bites anyone. Silverfern thanks him and goes back to the camp with the herbs. :When Silverfern overhears Softwish saying that Snowblossom was expecting Bramblestrike's kits, Silverfern realizes that she is the only one out of her siblings without a mate or kits. She feels lonely because of this. :While Silverfern is in the camp one day, she talks to Driftcloud about how all of her siblings have mates or kits and she doesn't. Driftcloud comforts her and says Silverfern will find someone one day. The two of them later share some prey along with Ravenstorm. :Silverfern is suspicious of Softwish and Lightstep and hopes desperately that they will stop seeing each other. Driftcloud tells her that there is nothing she can do to stop their love, but Silverfern is determined to put an end to it. :When Silverfern gets the chance, she speaks to Lionstar, exposing all of what has happened between Softwish and Lightstep. He is shocked by this and says he'll do something about it. :The next day, Silverfern is surprised to learn that Softwish is no longer a medicine cat. Softwish and Birdwing are very angry at her for telling Lionstar and even Goldenkit is hostile toward her. Lightstep is especially mean to her and mentions that she wouldn't be this way if she had a mate. :Silverfern is feeling very hurt from the hostility that lots of cats are showing toward her. Driftcloud comforts Silverfern and soon Silverfern is feeling much better. The two of them go hunting one day and Silverfern stalks after a mouse, not realizing that she was very close to the SkyClan border. She kills the mouse but right after she does a SkyClan warrior named Flintshade confronts her. Silverfern apologizes for not noticing the border and she looks back to see if Driftcloud was around anywhere. Flintshade is angered that she caught the mouse right near the border, but then he becomes friendly after he says the border is pretty much neutral territory. Silverfern then turns to leave with her mouse but Flintshade calls after her, asking what her name is. Silverfern tells him her name and he introduces himself as well. Silverfern watches Flintshade leave then goes back to find Driftcloud. She tells Driftcloud about her encounter with Flintshade and the two of them then go back to the camp. :Silverfern goes on a patrol with Leafstorm one day and as Silverfern is sniffing the air for any strange scents, she smells SkyClan nearby. She alerts Leafstorm of this and they find Flintshade near the border as he is catching a bird. Silverfern is surprised to see Flintshade there and Leafstorm accuses him of stealing ThunderClan prey. Flintshade explains them what happened and Silverfern watches him carefully. She decides that she should defend him since he let her get away the time before. Leafstorm is reluctant to let him go, but Silverfern persuades her and they later leave to go back to the camp. Leafstorm teases Silverfern later, saying that Flintshade liked her, and Silverfern thinks it's absolutely impossible that he would ever like her. She gets annoyed by Leafstorm after a while and goes back to the camp by herself. :Another day, Silverfern goes hunting with Flarecloud and as Silverfern hunts down and catches a bird, she smells SkyClan nearby. Suddenly she hears Flintshade's voice, calling her 'Stripes' and saying she had a good catch. Flintshade leaps down right behind the SkyClan border and Silverfern tells him that he shouldn't be there all the time. Flintshade coolly replies that it's a great thinking spot, and mentions again that her hunting was great. Silverfern then says that she should leave and they part ways, a smile across her face as he calls her 'Stripes' again. She meets back up with Flarecloud and they go back to the camp. :Silverfern has a conversation with Bramblestrike while in the camp one day. Bramblestrike seems a little strange to Silverfern and he tells her that he feels guilty because he likes another cat. Silverfern is shocked to hear this because Snowblossom had only died a short while ago and Bramblestrike had three kits still in the nursery. Silverfern advises him to make a good decision, and Bramblestrike then says that he likes Silverfern. She is caught completely off-guard by this and bluntly replies that it wouldn't work out between them. Obviously shaken by this, Bramblestrike sulks off and Silverfern goes out into the forest to clear her mind. :Silverfern decides to hunt since she is out there and after catching a mouse, she picks up a strong scent of SkyClan nearby. Following the smell, she finds herself close to the SkyClan border, when she recognizes that the scent is Flintshade. Becoming relaxed again, she calls out to Flintshade and he appears from above in the trees. The two of them discuss some of their problems and Silverfern feels at ease as she explains the mishap with Bramblestrike. After a while, Flintshade has to leave because his apprentice must be waiting for him. Silverfern watches Flintshade leave before heading off to the ThunderClan camp again. Images Real Life Family Members Father: :Lionstar:Revealed on the IRC Forest July 26th, 2010 Living Mother: :Iceshine:Revealed on the IRC Forest July 26th, 2010 Living Sisters: :Amberdawn:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Living :Snowblossom:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Brother: :Whitefire:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Living Grandfathers: :Thistleflame:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Sasuke:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Living Grandmothers: :Snowstorm:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Sun:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Living Uncles: :Pineshadow:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Living :Ashtalon:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Living Aunts: :Echowind:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Living :Cherryfrost:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Living Nephews: :Boulderkit:Revealed on the IRC Forest, December 4th, 2010 Living :Owlkit:Revealed on the IRC Forest, December 8th, 2010 Living :Batkit:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living Nieces: :Fernkit:Revealed on the IRC Forest, December 4th, 2010 Living :Lilackit:Revealed on the IRC Forest, December 4th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Swiftkit:Revealed on the IRC Forest, December 8th, 2010 Living :Sweetkit:Revealed on the IRC Forest, December 8th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Eveningkit:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living :Goldenkit:Revealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 Living Cousins: :Ivyfrost:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Fallenbirch:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Brackenshadow:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Living :Softwish:Revealed on the IRC Forest August 6th, 2010 Living Quotes References and Citations